


You're More Than a Human to Me

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aw, come on Frank, don't you love this thing?" He asked, pushing the stuffed animal in his face. </p>
<p>"Well, yeah, but it's a stuffed animal." Frank wasn't going to mention that he still sleeps with it in his bed sometimes.</p>
<p>"Well. We're just humans, right?" Gerard asked.</p>
<p>"You're more than just a human to me." Frank mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're More Than a Human to Me

"Gee! I want the giraffe!" A five-year-old Frank whined, pointing at the giraffe hangin in one of the game booths. 

"Ok." Gerard said, walking over. The game was throwing rings and getting them around the bottles. Gerard is really good at this.

He handed the guy a dollar, and he gave Gerard five rings. He threw the first one and missed. He threw the second one and it clinked against the bottle, bouncing off. Maybe he wasn't so good. He threw a third one, managing to get it around the bottle. The fourth one did too, bouncing off one bottle and landing on another. The fifth one landed right on top of another bottle, and the guy congratulated him before handing him the stuffed giraffe.

"Yay!" Frank squealed. "I'll name it Gerard!" Frank beamed up at Gerard and Gerard smiled back, giggling at the five-year-old carrying a giraffe the same size as him.

~~~

"Frank, you still have this thing?" Gerard asked, pulling an old stuffed giraffe out of his closet. "You were what? Five?" Frank blushed and nodded. "Aw. That's cute." Gerard stated, sitting on Franks bed next to him. "It's name was Gerard." 

"Yeah. I remember." Frank said annoyingly, wishing Gerard would just leave it.

"Aw, come on Frank, don't you love this thing?" He asked, pushing the stuffed animal in his face. 

"Well, yeah, but it's a stuffed animal." Frank wasn't going to mention that he still sleeps with it in his bed sometimes.

"Well. We're just humans, right?" Gerard asked.

"You're more than just a human to me." Frank mumbled.

"Yeah? How so?" Gerard's face was right next to Frank's. without thinking, he moved forward and pressed his lips to Gerard's. Gerard hesitated before kissing back. Gerard's lips were so soft.

"That's why you're more than a human to me." Frank said. Gerard just smiled and grabbed Frank's hand in his.


End file.
